Vladimir A. Zacofski Orlean
'''Vladimir A Zarcofski Orlean '''is a character aged 14. Vladimir is a half human and werewolf, he was the son of Alyssa and an unknown father. He is very calm yet he has masculine and feminine look coming from his parents. His weapon is the twin blades Anima and Animus. He wears a beret with a long trench coat containing smoke bombs, knives, firecrackers and runes for his use, he has minimal experience in the arts of summoning but he uses the knowledge of minimal explosives to confuse his opponents. Tragedy and Further Time. At a young age, Vlad was bullied by the other boys due to his girlish looks but the strength of a man, his mother never told him about his father, one night a bang went off and he woke up to see his mother fighting off 2 men with her spear, the men were sealed after Alyssa sacrificed herself by turning into stone after she casted a protection spell on Vlad, He was traumatized by this and then he later shattered the demons statues and with the assistance of the villagers, he carried and sealed his mothers stone body in the Lumbridge catacombs deepest room, then he was confronted by Alyssas handler who had a uniform ready for her son, he was then given a rapier and a saber with a note on it saying that his father was a werewolf and the saber belonged to him, its original name was Fleur de Sant Gregorio but he renamed it as Animus and the raipier was renamed as Anima. At the age of 13 his first contract was to cause an accidental death in a large party which was being held in the party room, his target was a rich 20 year old named Al-Karen Mastif who trafficked women under the falador sewers to al-kharid, he planted an accelerant like-liquid in mastifs cologne and when he moved near the fireplace on the first floor he was burning alive, the falador coroner had placed the death as an accidental death, he was then trained in creating silver and gold dust bombs since he was getting more assignments based in morytania and the werewolf village, his next target was a murderous drunk werewolf named Kristian Orelov, who murdered passing humans by luring them into his home for some rest and comfort, he thought Vladimir was a fool but when Vlad came into his home, as a "gift" Vlad had stabbed him in the stomach and shoved the dust bomb in him, igniting it with a match and letting it explode in him causing him to melt into nothing, while watching this Vlad said "Rest in Pieces you disgusting Pig." and assignment after assignment, Vlad had utilized his abilities of summoning and explosives, making him well known in the criminal underworld as "The demonic wolf ripper of Morytania" Vladimir's Unknown Power Vladimir has an unknown ability, like his mother he has the ability to summon other-world beings, his only friends being his spiritual guardians, Their names are Daemon of the Infernal and Sakura-Hime of the North-Eastern wind, Vladimirs ability of summoning has a difference to his mother, he is allowed to fuse his body with the being he has summoned and fuse with the being itself and gain their abilities and new look, Sakuras ability to analyze an opponents certain weakness if analysis has been completed correctly and Daemons brute strength which allows him to get him out of a pinch. Living with Michael Vladimir now age 15 lives with his "Big Brother" in Taverley, another assassin named Micheal Stanza, a 19 year old trained by another handler. When he first met Michael, Vladimir pulled a crossbow at his forehead thinking some tall jerk just wants to mess with him, but he then found out that Michael was the other brother that was assigned to his little cooperation with the order. Although Micheal and Vladimir both knew they were different from one another; Michael being human, Vladimir being a half werewolf spawn, however both were summoners. Michael oftenly made fun of Vladimir for his looks, he usually talks to him about his life; Vladimir never talks about it, but he knew that his mother is still alive, and recovering from her spell. Michael and Vladimir have had "accidents" once every few assignments, where Vladimir is forced to guise as a young lady, though not really prone to grow any facial hair due to his feminine looks, and Michael had to kiss Vladimir once as apart of the act of his disguise during an assignment. Vladimir felt a small pulse during the kiss, and quite often questions Michael about what does it mean to have "true love" or something similiar. Michael told him, it's just like a never ending chapter in a book, you always turn the pages to keep it in the mood, and once again as a joke, Vladimir had interrupted him and kissed Michael on the cheek. Michael was astonished by this and said " you're a wierd kid you know that Vlad? But you're loveable as a girl who knows what she wants" angered by this a little, Vladimir smacked Michael's arm and the two of them were cracking jokes left and right. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Humans Category:Youth Category:Crossbreeds Category:Summoners Category:Assassin